Missed Me, Boy Wonder?
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: When I was young I wanted to be a hero just like him. Finally I had my chance as the Flash's sidekick. We became a team but then something went wrong...horrorible wrong. Something bad happen and all I want to ask you is...'Do you miss me, boy wonder'
1. Good Bye Little Speedster

I have made a new Young Justice. Except its a crossover!

Shiro: Ah crap! We're doom!

Wally(looks down at the page): I dont like this story.-pout- When are you going to do _my_ story?

Me: Soon! Man, why are you guys hating?

Shiro: I was born to hate, duh. Hollow, remember?

Me: Oh yeah...anyways I dont own YJ or the Titans.

Wally: If she did Starfire would have less screaning.

* * *

><p>When I was young I have always want to be a hero. To fight along side with The Justice league. I worshiped each and every one of them. When I was growing up I learned about how Batman had gotten a sidekick. The very first hero to take in a partner, never mind that he was only five. This boy knew how to kick butt. A kid, a boy-the same age as me- was out there in Gotham city and was taking names and kicking ass! I could not get this information out of my head. The shocking thing is that I grew to have a crush on this boy. A whole week I put my mind to work just to figure out his name. Robin...Robin the boy wonder. He <em>was<em> the boy wonder. _My_ boy wonder.

When I turned six and a half, I still had my crush/worship on the boy wonder but things started to happen. My aunt was dating a man that I knew was hiding something. He may have kind blue eyes but there was a guarded secret. I hated when there was a secret I know that I can figure out but could not name it. Barry Allen, the man my aunt was dating, was not getting away with this. Not when I can see how quick he was, fastest man I seen.

When I found out that Barry was a scientist, I felt giddy because he could take me to see a real live lab. And he did. There was a bring your child to work day and since he saw me as his own, he took me. Never have I felt so loved. Though I did do something stupid that almost cost me my life. I wanted to be just like Barry, a scientist, to have chemicals in the palm of my hand. To bad or was it good fortune that the chemicals I mixed were the same as the Flash's on that cold stormy night? Should I be thankful for that blackout that cause me to go out and see what happen? Thankful that when the lightening hit the power box I got caught in the explosion and got my speed?

Two weeks later after I learned how to use my powers Uncle Barry took me to Gotham. There I meet the 'Dark Knight' as people call him and the Boy Wonder. Never have I felt little in someone other then my father's presents. My body vibrated in excitement of working with them. This would be the day I show that I'm good enough to be a partner and the day that I found out just who Robin was. Grayson, Richard 'Dick' Grayson was Robin. My hero.

Years went by, I met Speedy, Roy Harper, and Aqualad, Kaldur'ahm. We worked pretty well as a team. No matter what we go each others back. That is until the day we were suppose to become heroes. Speedy, age eighteen, Aqualad, sixteen, Robin and I, thirteen, were suppose to go to the watch tower but we didn't. We lost a teammate that day, Speedy had quit, but we gained a new member, Superboy. Then Megan, the martin, a day later and Artemis a couple weeks later. With this team we became Young justice.

* * *

><p>"Kid! Come on dude stay with me!" Robin cried out.<p>

I coughed out blood in my hand. "Put Rob-cough-I'm so tired."

"Damnit Kid Mouth! Why the hell did you take that hit for me? I would have been fine!" Artemis yelled willing herself not to cry.

I let out a soft giggle at her statement. Its funny how she's trying to fool herself into believing that. She was to slow to see it coming. Heck, it would have killed her on the spot if I didn't push her out of the way. So what if three bullets pierce my right lung and one pierce a vain next to my heart? I can survive this and heal up in a day or two.

"Bullshit Arty." I smirked looking up at her from Robin's arms. He pulled me closer to his chest, I could hear his beating heart. It pounds so loud in my ear. "You would last a minute with these wounds.-cough-"

"WALLY!" My friends yelled as a large amount of blood escaped my lips.

Ugh, this was more worst then the time Zoom stabbed me with dagger. At least that was quick and I didn't bleed as much as now. I let out a whimper as Robin moved his left arm to remove my mask. He mumbled a small 'sorry' as he tried to move the thing that might cause me to suffocate then made a quick call to Batman and the Fash. I could hear the rough sounding voice of the Dark Knight and the hectic voice of my Uncle Barry. I winced at the panic I caused. Now I know that he will never let me out of his sight again.

"Robin?" I called out softly.

"Yeah Wally?" He answered cupping my face. My green eyes looked deep into his masked eyes. I smiled weakly at the soggy spots on it. "Wally, what's wrong? Stop smiling like that."

I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek. My eyes quickly darted to each and every face of my teammates before falling on the boy wonder. "Promise me that if I died, you'll donate my stuff to the orphanage. You can have my x-boxes and Roy can have the chemicals notes for his arrows, okay?"

"Please don't joke about this Wally." Megan sobbed grabbing my arm. "Please!"

"Yes please don't. It's not funny." Aqualad whispered.

I wanted to laugh at this situation. I'm a speedster with hyper active healing that's faster then most. I coughed again as Superboy touched my blood crusted temple. On his face was the look of innocent curiosity. I forgot he was still a child, this must be the first time seeing blood and someone close to death. His blue eyes scan over my small body as if he was trying to figure out something.

"You're going to die." Conner stated as his eyes locked onto mine. Robin snapped his head in the older looking boys direction. Anger painted onto his face, ready to pounce. Conner ignored him as he continued to talk to me. "You're lying to us and you don't care. You knew this was going to happen."

My whole body went still. Robin turned to look at me, eyes probability wide behind the mask. I knew he was smart, thanks to those genomorph, but never did I think that he would...man this is bad. I opened my mouth to speak when Flash ran in. His face, even though half covered, had the look of horror. Now I really feel bad.

"Wally...oh man." He speed over to us and fell to his knees next to me. Megan scooted to give him room. "Come here baby." Robin gave me a quick squeeze before handing me over. Flash choked on a sob when he saw my yet unhealed wounds.

"What happen?" Everyone looked up to see Batman running over. He took one look at me then called for John to clear the medic bay. "Come on, we have to get Kid Flash medical attention now."

* * *

><p>Everyone was run around. Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman had to usher my uncle and friends out of the room with Robin and Barry causing a scene. J'onn, the martian manhunter, was trying to put me to sleep as John, the green lantern, put a breathing mask on me. Superman was with Wonderwoman trying to make sure my uncle vibrated into the surgery room.<p>

"Okay Wally. We're going to put you a sleep but we need you to count to hundred." John said looking down at me.

I nodded my head and close my eyes. "One...two...three...four..."

"What's going on in there! Damnit Clark, let me through!" Barry Allen, the Flash, yelled. He struggled against the stronger man, trying to see his nephew was okay.

"No Barry, you're emotionally unstable." Clark, Superman, grunted, tightening his grip.

"I'll show you emotionally unstable!" The speedster growled.

Barry started to vibrate causing the friction to burn the alien's arms. He quickly made a run for it, only to run into the Dark Knight. Batman wrapped his arms around the other speedster knowing that he would not try anything with him. Keeping the younger man in a tight hug, the bat started to whisper calming words in his ear. Barry struggled weakly in his friends arms before breaking down in tears.

"It'll be okay, Barry." Batman mumbled in the blonde man's ear. "It'll be okay."

Robin watched as his and Wally's mentors use each other as support. It has been an hour since he saw his friend go into the E.R room. His friends were all over the places; sitting on the chairs, leaning against the wall and laying on the floor. Each one was a sleep or half ways. He slowly started to relates but as soon as he did he heard yelling coming from the other room.

"What's going on?" Robin yelled jumping to his feet.

Young Justice were on their feet as fast as they could at the younger boy's voice. Screams were ring out everywhere as J'onn flew out. His normal glowing green skin was slightly pale and his face showed disturbing horror. Barry choked on the air and started to vibrate in a dangerous hum. He had his right hand clutching the piece of cloth above his heart. His normally shining crystal blue eye had dulled to a dark navy color. He barely took a step forward before the Dark Knight knocked him out.

"We need blood." The manhunter voice came out dry. He looked so tired. "And lots of it."

Robin felt sick to his stomach. _Wally needs blood?_ He thought look at the door as he wrapped his arms around himself. _How much did he lose? _Superman(who I totally forgotten about) nodded his head and flew to the blood bank. Batman picked up the sleeping speedster and started to go to the other room, motioning the young team to follow. Each teen tossed the E.R door a worried glance before following. Robin stayed where he stood glaring at the door. How he wish he could be on the other side with his best friend, holding his hand as he went through surgery.

"Robin come." His mentor called out to him. "You are no good here. You need your rest, all of you."

"I don't care." The boy wonder whispered curling his hands into fists. "I can't leave...Wally needs me. I have to be there for him, Bruce."

"You'll be no good to him as a zombie. Now come, Dick, and rest." The prince of Gotham said softly.

Bruce looked down at his adopted son, understanding how he was feeling. He felt the same way when he saw Barry disappear into the speedforce. If it wasn't for J'onn, the scientist would no longer be in this world. With a sigh, the older bat patted his young prodigy and went to check on the blonde man.

* * *

><p>"Damnit! She's losing to much blood Diana!" Hawkgirl yelled as she tried to stop the bleeding. Her own heart frozen in fear as the heart monitor for Wally went straight. "Fuck! We're losing her! We're fucking losing her! John!"<p>

"On it!" The African-American grunted as he tried to restart the young child's heart. "Clear!"

After the shock, they could still hear the beep of the monitor. Shayera could feel the vomit bubble up her throat as John called out clear again. Sure this wasn't the first time she saw death but it was her first time having a child die in her hands. A specially a child she thinks as family. John tried once again but the results were the same. They had lost Wally West.

"J'onn?" Diana choked out with tears streaming down her check. "Can you...can you see...if...please..."

J'onn pressed one hand on the ginger's head, the other on his temple and closed his eyes. It was silent for ten long minutes before he reopened his eyes. His eyes held sadness, remorse, pain and on his lips, a frown. "Friends...I'm truly sorry but I could not feel his mind. It's...empty...the speedforce is there...but no Wally."

He bowed his head.

"I have fail you." He whispered.

Diana fell to her knees in shock, mouthing the words 'no' over and over. Shayera clung onto John's chest, crying. They had all failed. They had failed to save one of their lifelines. Now only one thing went through their heads..._Who was going to tell Barry?_

* * *

><p>Robin: Man that was long.<p>

Wally: Rob! You came to save meee!(glomps the other boy and starts crying) She killed me and it's only the first chapter!

Shiro and Me: Suck it up you big baby!

Robin: Comment and rate please (rubs the crying ginger's back) It's okay Wally. I have you.


	2. Don't Forget The Memories

Shiro: Great you're still righting.

Me(stand proudly): Matter of fact I am.

Shiro: Sacrasim

Me(smirks): I know

Shiro(growls): Thats it your annoying!

Me: And you look like a girl!

-both start to fight-

Wally: Since those two are occupied...we like to thank our beta, Blood or Dawn, and the people who support this story:

**LadyDragonfly123**

**bearrose**

**and Blood of the Dawn**

Wally: Thank you! We love you all!

Shiro: speak for you self (get knocked by Fortune)

* * *

><p>Have you ever heard of the speed force? Every speedster has it. Some know how to use it completely like Professor Zoom, XS, the first Flash and my baby cousin, Impulse. The others are still learning about their own special powers that form their own connection. I always thought to be one of those special speedsters that was in between being the speed force and learning to be it. The first Flash was able to steal speed from other speedsters, Zoom was able to control time, Impulse was able to send scouts through the time stream and XS could time travel and cross dimensions.<p>

I don't know much about my powers but I do know that they are powerful. More so than even Jay's and Uncle Barry's. Bart once commented that I was so connected to the speed force that I was the speed force itself. The founding members of the Justice League were worried when I first got my powers, especially my uncle. I was able to lend and take speed from others, absorb kinetic energy, make whirlwind/tornadoes powerful enough to keep me airborne (or trap my foes) and once I was able to use the speed force to make a costume out of pure energy. I could even vibrate until I became unstable and explode a second or two later.

All of my powers had scared my family and the Justice League. Uncle Barry would not leave his room, too ashamed of himself for letting me come so close to death. Jay had them keep me in the Watchtower medical bay. Hawkgirl, Shayera, and the Green Lantern, John, came to visit every half hour to keep me company. It took three days before Barry came to see me with tears slipping down his cheeks. It took me an hour to calm him down from his fears of me hating him, hating my powers, my life being on the line, and stopping his repeating apologies. It wasn't until Dr. Fate created a ring that could suppress my powers until a certain age for him to calm down completely and allow me to go home.

I trained for hours every day to master my speed and my special abilities. When I turned eight I discovered two new powers. I was able to control electricity all around me and had night vision. It scared me when I found out about my powers; I got so angry at Robin and Speedy to the point of wanting to punch them into a wall. Batman, Dr. Fate and Flash had to work together just to make something, anything that would keep it a secret and keep it from harming anyone. My costume was able to transfer my psychic powers to my goggles, boots, and gloves.

My father, though he would not show it, was disgusted with my special abilities and sometimes tried to find a way to control me with harsh words. There was a time that we did get along but in the end I knew my father would never be a good man. Mother was better though. She always tried her best to raise me right. It was not until my mother almost died that she sent me to live with my aunt Iris and divorce my father. Visions of him coming after us haunted my dreams and worried my friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Robin! Wake up dude!"<p>

Said boy jumped up in surprised. He looked up from his breakfast to see his teammate's green hand being waved in front of his face. A small scowl plastered on his face as he slapped it away.

"What Beast Boy?" He asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to know if you were there. Starfire has been calling your name for some time now." Beast Boy pouted stabbing his tofu eggs.

Robin felt a bit guilty at snapping at his friend and ignoring his current girlfriend. He looked around to see all of his friends, the Teen Titans, to see that they all had worried looks sketched on their faces. Well not all because Raven really didn't show much emotion but she did have an eyebrow raised.

"Robin? Are you not well?" The orange alien, known as Starfire, asked.

Robin nodded his head with a fake smile on his lips, "I'm fine, Starfire, just thinking."

"Oh," The young Tamaranean giggled as she went back to eating. She poured mustard onto her pancakes with a grin. "Carrying on then!"

Robin grimaced at the sight. He could never get how she could eat that. He gave his friends a grin, hoping they would accept it. Cyborg nodded his head and went back to cooking his bacon. Raven ignored his smile and gave him a look of suspicion. Beast Boy looked back and forth between him and Raven before a hesitant look flashed across his face. With a soft sigh, he backed off.

"So... um how's everyone?" Robin asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Great," Raven answered not looking up her book.

Starfire looked up from her mustard covered pancake with a grin, "Glorious, boyfriend Robin! Today I shall visit the land of the shopping. Would anyone like to join me?"

Everyone looked at the auburn haired girl. Each one refused to meet her eye and tried to make up some sort of an excuse. Cyborg's excuse was that he had to work on his 'baby', which was his car. Raven just gave her the look which they knew meant 'don't even try' and took off towards her room. Robin shook his head, mumbling about training and trying out a new move he discovered. Beast Boy squirmed around in his seat before getting up to wash his dirty dishes.

"Friend Beast Boy would you like to join me at the fun which is shopping?"

"Sorry Star, but I have plans," Beast Boy started rubbing his neck. He gave them a weak grin as he put his dishes away. "I'm going to hang out with a couple of friends of mine. One of them might really need some cheering up these two weeks."

"Oh and who might you be this 'hang out', as you call it, with my friend?" Starfire asked tilting her head in wonder.

"Yeah BB," Cyborg snickered, "Who wants your lame jokes to cheer them up?"

Beast Boy scowled at his best friend. He turned to answer the older girl as he gave Robin a quick nervous look. This caused the masked boy to be confused and uneasy. "Well Starfire _and Cyborg_...within a week there is going to be a day that is really sad."

"Oh but why Beast Boy?" The green eyed girl frowned looking up at him from her seat. Cyborg and Robin sat there listening to their conversation.

"Umm...you see that day is an anniversary of a family member's death," Starfire let out a horrified gasp, green eyes tearing up. Cyborg lost his teasing grin and fell unusually quiet. The Boy Wonder felt his body tensed up as an old memory was dug up.

_"Kid! Come on dude stay with me!" Robin cried out._

_I coughed up blood in my hand. "Put Rob-cough-I'm so tired."_

_"Dammit, Kid Mouth! Why the hell did you take that hit for me? I would have been fine!" Artemis yelled willing herself not to cry._

A shiver went down his back as he forced the memory away. Beast Boy shot him a concerned looked before continuing. "The family member kinda died on a mission. That person was shot three times in the chest."

"Three times?" Cyborg repeated in surprise. His normal brown skin went a bit pale. "What the hell?"

_Robin watched as his best friend cough up blood. Blood was pouring out of the bullet wounds in his chest. The black haired boy pulled the bleeding boy closer to his chest, his heart pounding harshly against his ribs. Robin moved his arms slightly to remove the other boy's mask causing his friend to whimper._

_"Sorry." He muttered throwing the mask a side. He pushed his communicator to signal their mentors. "I'm so sorry." _

Robin felt tears collect at the corner of his eye. His stomach twisted in knots making him want to vomit. He just wanted to forget. To forget that it happened. To forget the image of someone dying in his arms, the blood drenching him in sticky, red liquid.

"Yeah the guy was a superhero and the mission went from bad to worse." Beast Boy replied softly looking down. The green changeling looked ready to cry but was fighting to keep it in. "The guy's team had to enter a villain's lair, get information and get out without getting noticed. One of his teammates was in the line of fire, so he jumped in front of her and took the hit."

_Robin felt sick to his stomach. His best friend needed blood? He looked at the door as he wrapped his arms around himself. How much did he lose? Superman nodded his head and flew to the blood bank. Batman picked up the sleeping speedster and started to go to the other room, motioning the young team to follow. Each teen tossed the E.R door a worried glance before following. Robin stayed where he stood glaring at the door. How he wished he could be on the other side with his best friend, holding his hand as he went through surgery._

_"Robin, come," His mentor called out to him. "You are no good here. You need your rest, all of you."_

_"I don't care," The Boy Wonder whispered curling his hands into fists, "I can't leave...he needs me. I have to be there for him, Bruce."_

_"You'll be no good to him as a zombie. Now come, Dick, and rest," The Prince of Gotham said softly._

Robin choked back a sob trying hard not to make a sound. Why are these memory coming back? It's been five year since it happen. Why can't he just move on? It wasn't fair. He doesn't want to remember.

Beast Boy had tears running down his cheeks as he tried to finish the story. Starfire got up from her seat and flew to the crying fifteen year old. She gently wrapped her arms around him as she rubbed his back softly. Cyborg looked at his plate in remorse. He really didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Beast Boy are you okay?" Everyone turned to see Kid Flash standing next to the door. His eyes were a bit red and puffy as if he had been crying. The green skinned boy looked one look at him and ran to his arms. "BB?"

"I'm sorry, Kid Flash. I told them," The creature like boy mumbled into the other boy's shoulder.

Robin suddenly stood up. He had a grim expression on his face as he walked past them all. If you looked closely, you could see that his body was ridged and he had small tear stains on his white and black mask. Just as he was about to pass he stopped right next to the youngest members of the Teen Titans. Both boys looked up at him with wide sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to Kid Flash. He tried not to look at the youngest speedster he had known in his life. He didn't want to remember his failure in the past. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save him."

"It's okay...it truly wasn't your fault," The blue eyed boy mumbled also not looking at his face. The Boy Wonder started to walk off to his room.

"_You're going to die," Conner stated as he looked into his eyes. Robin snapped his head in the older looking boy's direction. Anger painted on his face, ready to pounce. Conner ignored him as he continued to talk. "You're lying to us and you don't care. You knew this was going to happen."_

"_We need blood." The Manhunter's voice came out dry. He looked so tired. "And lots of it."_

"_I'm sorry but there is nothing we could do."_

_Robin let out a growl as he punched the wall, "Dammit! Dammit all!"_

_Batman looked down at his partner. Everyone was looking down at the little bird. They all felt the same way he did. They all wanted to find a way to bring their friend back. Impulse walked up to the older boy and grabbed his punching arms._

_"Stop...please." The young boy sobbed. His golden colored eyes looked so broken and puffy from crying. "Just stop! It's not your fault!"_

_Young Justice stood in front of their mentor, shaking in anger._

_"You can't do this!" Artemis yelled at Green Arrow._

_Megan burst into tears. Her green hands covering her brown eyes, "Uncle J'onn, please!" _

_Conner tried to keep his anger in check and Aqualad hung his head in shame. They could not believe that they were being shut down. It wasn't fair, they were not suicidal! The Flash slammed his fist against the wall causing them to jump._

_"I don't care! This team is over and you all are to report to your home cities immediate," Their jaws dropped as they watch the usually laid back speedster explode in anger. Impulse grabbed the man's arm trying to calm down. "Say good bye to your friends, Bart. We're going home."_

_"Yes Barry," The ten year old whispered looking down. He turned to look at Tim and the others. "Bye Tim, I'll see you when I see you. Bye Robin, please remember that it's not your fault. Good bye, everyone."_

_With that said, they took off back to Central City._

"Yeah it's not my fault," The eighteen year old spoke walking into his dark, cold room. He ripped off his mask, revealing his dark blue eyes that were turning red from the tears he was holding back. "Then why does it feel like it."

_It's not your fault Rob. I choose this. Just don't forget me._

"Never," The dark haired boy whispered into the silence.

* * *

><p>Shiro: So...that was<p>

Wally: Sad?

Shiro: Pfff no! It's stupid.

-A shoe appears out of nowhere and hits him in the face-

Shiro: x.x

Wally: Oooooooh (wide eye) K.O!

Me: Ha! Direct hit, baby!-turns to Wally- Oh hey Walls! How did the dress shopping with the bats go?

Wally(turns red): Rate and comment-turns to me- shut up


	3. Shooting through, Artemis

Wally: Hi I like to a form you that Fortune is sorry that she did not update for a week or two.

Shiro: Yeah! She's to chicken to face ya!

Wally: _**Shiro! **_

Shiro: What? Its true.

Wally(roll eyes): Fine, its your stupidesty.

* * *

><p>Artemis was the last person to join the team. She was different from everyone I met in my life, quick witted and sarcastic. She still is, nothing had change about her. When she first join Young Justice I didn't trust her for two reasons. The first reason was that she was taking the place of one of my best friends, Speedy or Red Arrow as he called himself. The second was that she was hiding sometime from us all. Niece of the Green Arrow? Yeah right, I don't believe it because Roy had told me that Ollie was an orphan and had no other family members.<p>

Everyone told me to give her a chance or that we should get together because of our 'sexual tension' that was filling the air. They never got that I truly didn't trust her with my life or my teammate's. She with held things and hid the shadows. She would say things that made you wonder where she was from and how she learned her skills. I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying things that would get me in trouble the Justice League.

We always got into verbal fights and sometimes in training, we would try to kill each other. Black Canary usually had to pull us apart since she was the only one to catch us fighting and brave enough. No offense to the men but not one was getting into the ring when the blonde was shooting arrows and I was making small tornadoes. Not even the Flash or Green Arrow...pfff cowards.

I did love to argue with her though. Hoping she would let something slip pass her lips. There were times that it did work. The first was when we went to get Dr. Fate's helmet the second is when we lost our memories. Hell, she even reveal that where she lived was dangerous. And she knew that I was on to her. I may acted like it but I'm not an idiot. I mean, who can be an idiot when thoughts pass through your head over 500 miles per hours.

As months pass by I started getting conferrable around her. One month by one month I would learn something about her and I would share pieces of my life with her. I slowly started to drop my guard when I was near her. Letting her have my back and knowing that she wont stab it. We got along just fine and soon we started to hang out together. Rob wasn't to pleased that I would cancel our bro-night at the last moment to go watch an action and romantic movie with her. It was cute when he huffed in anger. Even more when he started to glare and get into arguments with us.

Even though in the beginning we hated each other, we became the best of friends. Always being there for each other. Soon I told her my secret that not even Robin, my best friend, knew. We were sisters that would always get on each other's nerves.

* * *

><p>"Shit! Where the fuck is that damn she?" Artemis growled looking around the dark alley with an arrow drawled.<p>

She and her ex mentor, Green Arrow, were tracking a mysterious young woman. This mystery girl had saved the Flash, attacked Superman, stolen John's Green Lantern ring but gave it back and broke into her house. HER HOUSE! She could care less about the others except for the Flash, seeing that he was _his_ mentor, but barging into her house is where she drew the line.

Green Arrow watched as his old partner searched for the mysterious woman mumbling how she was to kill her. He didn't know rather to be proud to know that she took this seriously or fear for his life when she slammed her fist against the wall creating a small hole. May be he should have wore a cup when Roy had told him to.

"She's going to kill me one of this days, ain't she?" The blonde man grumbled keeping a few steps away from the pissed blond archer. How he wish that he as partnered up with Red Arrow or Black Canary. Yeah Canary would be a better choice.

"When I get my hands on that little...Ugh!" Artemis closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check.

"_Geez meltdown much? Ha Ha Ha."_

"Wally..." She felt tears pooled up at the corner of her eyes.

"_Didn't forget me did ya?"_

She took a deep breath before reopening her gray eyes. She glared into nothing forcing her emotions back as well as memories. At least...she was trying to. She hadn't said that name for years...Out loud.

"Artemis...are you okay?" She turns to look at Ollie concerned face.

She felt guilt bubble up in the pit of her stomach. Damn this feels! If only she didn't have them!

"_What's the point of being human if you don't feel?"_

He was right. Then again...when has Wally ever been wrong about emotions?

"_You know I never thought you had a heart. I guess I was wrong, huh?"_

"Artemis?"

The said girl broke out of her thoughts. She gave the older man a nod. "I'm fine. Look she's not here, lets go." She turned around and started to walk toward him. Her face blank of any emotion. "Let see if Batman has any news."

"Right." Green Arrow nodded his head before activating his communicator. "Yo! Beam us up Scotty."

They glowed a light blue then disappeared, not knowing that someone was watching them.

* * *

><p>"Next time don't call me Scotty." John growled pulling a laughing red speedster after him as he walk away from the control room.<p>

"You're an idiot." Artemis smirked down at her fallen comrade.

Ollie was on the ground, clutching his gut. He let out a small groan of pain out. "How was I suppose to know that I was going to get hit for making a Star trek reference?"

"_Since John said two days ago that he had permission to kick ass from old Batsy."_

Artemis snickered at the familiar voice comment. She stepped over her mentor's curled up body and walked in the direction the men went. She waved at the team members she pass by as Green Arrow tried to catch up.

"_He's laughing again...I'm glad."_

_I know...he's getting better._ Artemis thought looking around the room she had walked into. Her gray eyes landed on what she was searching for. The red speedster was lending against Batman as he listen to Superman and the Dark Knight talked. She could see the color returning to the young man's face. _He's getting out more because of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern._

"_That's good. Does Batman still keep a tracker on him?"_

Artemis's eyes widen a bit as she quickly looked away from the older League. Ever since Iris and Barry got a divorce, Batman has been keeping the speedster in his house and under his watch. She looked at them at the corner of her eyes as she headed over to her other teammate, Supergirl.

"_Arty? Please answer the question."_

The blonde archer winced at the familiar anger that entered her head. Supergirl tilted her head as she watched her friend clutched her head. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and took a step forward. Artemis gave her pal a small grin before shaking her head.

"You okay Artemis?" The taller blonde asked looking down.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kara."

Kara bit her lower lip at her friend's bitter tone.

"What?"

Artemis glared up at her.

"Its Wally...isn't it?"

The archer let out a sigh and nodded her head. She almost forgot that she told Kara about the voice in her head. Kara was the only one who knew. She was the only friend that stood beside her when the voice came.

"Yeah...it is." Artemis lend back into the wall behind her. Gray eyes met blue. "Wally is loud...especially when it comes to her-I mean his uncle."

"I bet he is." Kara laughed wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She snickered at her friend's slip up. "You must be really tired."

"Extremely."

Both girls giggled quietly to themselves. Looking up they saw Batman walked up to them. "Head to the meeting room."

They both shared a looked before shrugging and heading off.

* * *

><p>"It has come to my attention that we have a new mega-human." Batman stated looking around the room. He could feel the nervous hum next to his body coming off from Flash. "We still do not know if this person is an ally or an enemy."<p>

"She." Everyone looked back to see Artemis walking toward the front. "The person is a she. This woman is helping innocent people and saving the Flash everytime he's in trouble.

"_Which is every other day."_

"Although she does attack us," She looked around the room with a frown on her lips. "The attacks are truly pranks of a child."

She looked over to the prince of Gotham. He had a dark scowled as he stare at her down. "I was hunting her down earlier. She fast, extremely well at hand to hand combat and seems to know our weakness. All of our weakness."

"Yet she doesn't use them." Ollie added stepping up.

"_Hey! I forgot about him. Oops sorry old man."_

Artemis tried to hold back a smirk. _Did you really forget him?_

"_Yes?" _

_Idiot._

"_Shut up."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Every eye in the room turned to look down at the only blonde woman standing in the front. Artemis looked at her watch in surprise. Quickly she grabbed Ollie from the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door. Kara looked over at her cousin before flying after her friend. Artemis took off running to the transporter.

"Artemis! Hey wait up!" The female Kryptonien landed next to her human friend. She watched as the other girl quickly typed down at the computer. "Whats up?"

"She's back." Was the only reply.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Artemis growled looking around. Supergirl, Green Arrow and her were back to back in the very alley that she lost the mystery girl.<p>

Green Arrow scanned around with a frown. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Fuck yeah I'm sure." The young archer hissed taking a step forward.

"_Sailor mouth much?" _

Artemis's left eyes twitched as she pulled on her bow's string. _Shut it, Kid Mouth._

"_Just saying toots."_

"Hey whats that?" Kara asked her ears twitching at a small sound reached her ears.

"Whats what?" Ollie asked looking over at his fellow blonde.

"_Whats what what?"_

"Knock it off." Artemis mumbled under her breath. "Trying to work here."

"_Really? It looks like your stomping around like King Kong."_

She ignored the voice and turned to her teammates. "What was it Kara?"

"It sounded like-" She couldn't finish her sentence when a huge gust of wind pass them by. "Shit! What was that?"

"She's here." Artemis yelled falling on her butt.

"_You such a klutz."_

Another gust of wind hit them.

Artemis let out a growl going for her arrows. "Show yourself!"

"Supergirl can you see who it is?" Ollie asked pulling out his arrows.

"No I can." Kara squinted her eyes. "She's going to fast."

Artemis hissed. "Damnit! Coward, show yourself."

"_Arty turn."_

Turn? Turn what? Artemis looked around with narrow eyes. "Turn what Wally?"

"Turn around blondie."

The said girl turned and gasped. She could hear the other two gasp behind her. "No way...its you."

* * *

><p>Me: Its pretty good. Could of been better. (shrugs) Oh well.<p>

Wally: Fortune! Your alive! (glomps)

Shiro(roll eyes): Great

Me:Watch it boyo! I got a shoes and I'm not afraid to use it.

Wally: Thanks for reading. Now if you excese me, I have a fight to stop.


End file.
